Check In
by TappinCastlefan
Summary: Something about what Hunt said stuck in her brain. One of those little things that just catches and no matter how much she tried to focus on other things she just can't shake the thought loose. Post-Limey.


_Yeah, I don't know. I've thought about this everytime I watch 'The Limey' and tonight I actually wrote it out._

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

**Summary:**_ Something about what Hunt said stuck in her brain. One of those little things that just catches and no matter how much she tried to focus on other things she just can't shake the thought loose.  
_

* * *

Something about what Hunt said stuck in her brain. One of those little things that just catches and no matter how much she tried to focus on other things she just can't shake the thought loose.

"_When she was 22 she fell in love with a young doctor, good guy. He died last year in Africa doing God's work."_

She knows that she really has no room to be feeling the way she does, but she just…does. He was a pretty big part of her life for almost a whole year. That matters, right? You don't just forget about someone who helped make things fun again.

It nags at her all the way to her apartment, picks at her head while she takes off her makeup and hangs the gown in her closet. It pokes at the back of her eyes as she settles into bed and it makes her fingers tingle.

She's pretty sure he's still in town. Even if he is somewhere overseas she knows that he always takes out an international plan because he likes to be able to call his parents.

Castle's being…weird. Things are weird, like she told Lanie. Why should she care if he cares about her calling? What would be the harm? It's not like she's asking to get back together or anything. She just needs to settle her mind.

If she doesn't settle her thoughts she won't be able to focus on the case as clearly as she should. Yeah. That's good reasoning.

That, and the guy saved her life. She's allowed to hang onto a little bit of debt and worry.

She snuggles down into a nest of blankets and pillows and pulls over her phone from the nightstand. Number's still in there. Not speed dial anymore, but she didn't see a reason to delete him entirely. It wasn't an ugly breakup. It was just a breakup – flat and tired, the two of them pretending that they hadn't seen it coming.

Her thumb taps the button and the screen shifts to the call.

He doesn't answer, and she wasn't expecting him to. He could be in surgery, or sleeping in an on-call room. She knows he doesn't always get great signal in the hospital regardless.

The call rings five or six times then goes to voicemail. For a beat, she debates hanging up, but before she can move the phone away from her ear he's reached the end of his message and the beep's coming up.

"Hey, um, it's me. I know this is random, but I just wanted to say 'hi.' Make sure everything's okay. You're probably leaving soon for another mission, and-"

She pauses.

"-and, I just wanted to say…stay safe, alright?"

She sighs.

"Okay, well. I hope everything's good. I'll talk to you."

She hangs up, letting the screen glow for a moment before it goes black. He'll get the message.

And he's smart. Doesn't do stupid, reckless things that could get him killed. He's not irresponsibly spontaneous, and he'll be fine.

She sets her phone back on her nightstand and sinks down into her covers. Her eyelids are heavy, the cool darkness of the room slowly pulls her into sleep. But just before she drifts off the phone vibrates.

Text message.

_Just got off shift. Everything okay?_

A faint smile tugs at her mouth. He was fine. He was fine and he got her message and replied. Sometimes she wonders if he feels this way too sometimes. Does he worry about her? Hear news reports of officers shot down, bombings, car chases, and think she's dead?

She idly reaches out one hand, carefully tapping out her reply sideways from her position on her side.

_Yeah. Just needed to check in. Catch you soon._

With that she switches it to vibrate and rolls over. They had no real ties to each other anymore, but she'd always remember their summer bike rides and the occasionally, cozy nights in. And after hearing what happened to Naomi's boyfriend, she'll keep worrying, too.

So they weren't a couple. Big deal.

They could be friends.

* * *

_So there you go. Love it? Hate it? Drop me a line._

**_Tappin  
=)_**


End file.
